


Meet Cutes

by Bluspirit92



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, EMT Buffy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Graffiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluspirit92/pseuds/Bluspirit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of au first meetings between Spike and Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EMT Buffy, Patient Spike

Buffy bent over the bleeding mess on the ground in front of her. The man was lying on the ground, with three bleeding holes in his chest and his neck ripped open. He was so bloody his white hair looked red. 

"Oh crap oh crap, please don't die!" Buffy said as she pulled the bandages from her first aid kit and pressed them to the man's throat as hard as she could. 

"Wasn't planning on it, luv" the man rasped, and Buffy stared at him in shock. 

"Oh my god, how are you talking?" 

"I'm one of a kind," the man said, shrugging as much as he could laying on the ground with only half a neck.

"That's great, but you need the shut up before you get yourself killed," Buffy cut away his shirt and began to bandage the chest wounds as best she could. 

The man managed what could pass for a smirk if she was feeling charitable. "Like what you see? You know I look a lot better when I'm not covered in blood,"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you do, but I prefer not to go out with dead guys, so can you please stop talking!"

The man shut his mouth for a minute but it didn't take long for him to start again. "So what's your name? I'm Spike," he said with what could have been a charming smile in less violent circumstances. 

Buffy did a double take. Not only was he still talking, his name was Spike, which was weirdly appropriate considering he looked like he had been stabbed by one. 

"Did they stab your ears too? Or are you just unable to shut up?" Buffy asked angrily and pressed harder on the bandage. "And I'm Buffy." 

"Buffy?" Spike asked, with a laugh that sound more like he was choking. 

Buffy rolled her eyes as the laugh made more blood bubble up from the wound. 

Spike noticed the blood too. "Okay, shutting up now,"


	2. Tattoo Artist Spike, Customer Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's friends dare her to get a tattoo, Spike works at the place she goes to.

Buffy walked into the dark neon lit tattoo parlor, the most nervous she could remember being. Xander and Willow had dared her to get a tattoo and she had liked the idea for a while, but the needles were just a no. So she'd get something small. 

A man rose from behind the counter in the corner and walked towards her. He looked like a walking ad for the tattoo place. He had bleached blond hair, at least five piercings, most on the ears, one on the eyebrows, and intricate tattoos running up his arms, from the tips of his fingers to the base of his neck, with what looked like words wrapped in vines and other designs. 

"I'm Spike, can I help you?" 

Buffy took a deep breath. "Uh, I'm Buffy, I'm here for a tattoo,"

Spike grinned. "Right. You looking for something on your wrist, your shoulder, or something a little lower?" He leered at her. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Shoulder would be good," 

Spike smiled, nicely this time instead of a leer. "You have no idea what you want, am I right?" 

Buffy smiled back. "That obvious, huh?" 

"Just a little. It's a dare, yeah?" 

Buffy nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Well, about half the people who come through here know what they're looking for, the rest are either drunk or on a dare. And you seen confused but not drunk, so dare was the best guess,"

Buffy grinned, then there was a long pause. After a little silence, Spike took a deep breath and ran a hand through his white hair. "Do you just need to prove you did it? Cause I can show you some small quick ones,"

Buffy shook her head. "No. I'm not just going get a small one just to do it. If I'm doing this, I'm actually going to do this." 

Spike smiled and reached behind the counter for a binder. "I can respect that. I'll show you some designs, but if you have anything specific you want, just say it."

Buffy grinned back. "I've got some ideas,"


	3. Graffiti artist Spike, Cop Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike is a graffiti artist, Buffy is the cop who catches him painting.

Buffy heard muffled sounds and rustling from the alley as she walked by. Pausing, she took a few steps back and peered down the dark alley. When she heard the sound of a can being shaken, she began to slowly walk down the alley, dodging puddles.

The farther in she got, the better she could make out the shape of the man at the end. He was wearing all black, and intently focussed on spray painting the wall of the alley. 

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh at how easy this was. “Really? Graffiti in the back of an alley? No one’s gonna see it, you know,”

The idiot stood up fast, like he’d been shocked, and dropped the paint can into the bag at his feet. He spun to face Buffy.

“Hey, officer. Come here often?” he said with a flirty forced smirk, like she hadn’t just caught him committing a crime. 

While talking, he pushed the bag of paint back behind him in about the least subtle way possible. Buffy stared at the bag pointedly, to let him know she was totally on to him. 

After almost a minute of Buffy staring him down, and the idiot grinning like he was the only one in on a joke, Buffy pulled out her handcuffs. 

“Okay, you’re under arrest. Anything you say can-”

“I was practicing,” the idiot interrupted, leaving Buffy annoyed and confused at the out of the blue statement. 

The idiot noticed the angry expression on her face and kept talking. Why he thought that would help his case, she had no idea. “You asked why I was painting in the back of an alley, where people wouldn’t see. I’m practicing.”

Buffy scoffed. “Practicing what? Getting arrested? Being annoying?” 

“Oh pet, I don’t need any practice at being annoying-” the idiot said with a grin, before realizing exactly what he said and frowning. 

Buffy laughed, “Yeah, I’m sure you’re a natural. And you’re still under arrest.”

“Right. No, I was practicing this,” the idiot stepped back to show her what he had painted on the brick alley wall. 

Buffy stepped a little closer to him and the wall to see the painting better. It looked like a complete mess. But she didn’t say that to him. She just nodded thoughtfully. He had said he was practicing. She’d be polite about his skill. 

The idiot was watching her. She turned away from the painting, and back to him, waving the handcuffs. “I hope this was worth getting arrested for,”

Idiot tilted his head and smiled at her. “Well, I did get to meet you,” 

Then he punched her in the face. 

Buffy really wasn’t expecting the blow, and reeled back in shock. She was okay in a few seconds, but by then the idiot had disappeared. Buffy gritted her teeth and rubbed her sore nose. 

The idiot had left his bag though. She found a name tag in it, with the word Spike written in the name section. Which was about as stupid a name as she expected from a guy who brought a bag with a name tag to commit a crime. 

She was so gonna get this guy. It couldn’t be that hard.


	4. First time skydiver Buffy, Skydiving instructor Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is helping her sister fulfill her bucket list, one of the items is skydiving, Spike is the instructor.

Buffy stared out the door of the plane. They were really high up. She knew that was a serious understatement, but it was really all she could think in this situation. Her brain was running on panic mode.

Dawn noticed how frozen she was and grinned. “Come on Buffy, you got this! It’ll be fun!”

Buffy shook her head slowly. This could be a lot of things, but fun was definitely not one of them. Heart attack causing, maybe. Terrifying, definitely. She couldn’t remember why she had agreed to this. Dawn had seemed nervous when talking about it, like she needed moral support, but she seemed fine now. 

Maybe she didn’t have to jump. She could just watch Dawn go, and then sit back and let the plane take her down to the ground in a controlled, slow, non-parachutey fashion.

As the others jumped, that started to seem like a better and better idea.

Finally, it was only Dawn, the instructor (Spike, he had introduced himself as, which Buffy had nearly laughed at) and Buffy left in the plane, staring out at the tiny ground and falling people.

Dawn squeezed Buffy’s hand. “You got this,” she said before falling out the open door.

So much for moral support.

“You gonna go?” the instructor asked her, reaching for her arm.

“I was thinking no,”

“You want me to push you out?” Spike asked with a smile, and Buffy was a little freaked that he presented this as a real option. She scooted away from him a little.

He nodded at her silence, and grabbed her shoulder to turn her away from the open door.

“Look, we need to jump now if we want to land in the right spot, okay?” 

Buffy didn’t really think it’d be a huge tragedy if they missed the landing spot, but she kept quiet. 

When she realized he was waiting for a response, she nodded. 

Bad move.

Spike grabbed her hand and began counting. Even Buffy’s panicked mind could figure out what he was counting down to. 

“Ready? 1. 2-” 

Apparently Buffy had lost all rational thought at that point, because she had forgotten about the very far away ground, and was stuck on how nice his hand felt in hers. 

She was pretty grateful for the weird tangent her brain had gone off on. 

Spike grinned at her, and Buffy grinned back, close to forgetting she was in a plane about to jump. He pulled her closer to the open door, only a few inches from going out. 

“3.”

Then they fell.


End file.
